Now That You're Here
by Secret Saturn
Summary: The final battle. However, It will end in tragedy. Amourshipping, AshXSerena.


Pokemon Mini's

Presents

"Now That You're Here"

**A/N: Okay, so I really like Les Miserables, and so the scene of Marius/Eponine singing "A Little Fall Of Rain" kinda inspired me to write this. However, it's not a crossover, so it's okay if you're not familiar with it, it's not necessary, but just a shout out to credit it. ^.^ Enjoy!**

**oOOo**

All he saw was a flash; standing there in the middle of Pyroar's Fire Blast, he saw Pikachu and ran for him. He just got there in time to grab him, with his back towards the blast.

"ASH!"

A brute force sent him flying to the side, and a long blood-curdling scream could be heard shortly after. Slowly, and hesitantly, after checking his partner's safety, he held his head up. He saw nothing but a gray cloud surrounding the environment. But as soon as it cleared, Lysandre and his Pokemon was nowhere to be found. The two siblings gasped, but for a moment Ash's world froze, and could not say a thing.

"SERENA!"

"Pika!"

The two scurried over, where the girl was barely breathing, and Delphox slowly walked over as well. Her face became doused in water, as a few drops became a down pour.

"Serena, please wake up! You gotta wake up... you gotta be okay!" He shook her.

With a light flutter of her blue eyes, she set them, half closed, on the boy she just saved. Pain quickly shot through her body, but she did her best to keep herself from writhing in the inflicted feeling.

"Ash?" She coughed lightly.

"Serena..."

"Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine but you-"

"I'll be fine Ash, I have been fine this whole time. To think, I could keep-" She threw herself in a slight coughing fit.

"Serena!"

"To think, I could keep my big mouth shut this whole time..." She whispered.

"What... What are you talking about?"

She chuckled a little, mostly to disguise the pain.

"You were always so oblivious Ash..." Her lips trembled, as she tried to keep the tears from falling.

"Oblivious?"

"You never knew, did you?"

"No... I don't know... I-"

He was interrupted, this time, by some blood coming up from her mouth. He freaked out.

_No... This... is impossible..._

"Well... it looks like... I don't have much time... to tell you..." Her eyes began to twitch, and there was no stopping the rain now. However, at appearance, it was hard to distinguish between the daggers of her tears and the pellets of rain drenching her face.

"No Serena! You have all the time, we'll get you to a Pokecenter and Nurse Joy will-"

"Ash." She struggled to grab his hand. He noticed and held hers, looking straight into her crystallized eyes, she tried to sit up, rather than tell him lying down. She almost slipped, if it weren't for him catching her with his other arm. He was not the one to accept the end. He was not the one to give up. Even to her last breath he would still believe she could live. But they both knew, deep down, that the inevitable is no friend to anyone.

Her breathing got more unsteady and more slow.

"Ash... promise me you'll take care of my Pokemon... especially Delphox..."

"Promise..." He tried to keep his composure, but it became increasingly impossible as he was watching her struggle.

"One more thing."

"Anything."

She got inches away from his lips. Longing to meet with them, however she had no strength.

"I love you... always have... and always will... thank you..." At the last word, she fell limp in his arms.

He sat there, startled, taken back of confession. But as soon as it was over, he broke. He couldn't help the tears, nor the small sobs that were coming from him. There was no running this time. He couldn't be like the times he let some of his Pokemon go, because at least they were alive. She joined _his _team. He was supposed to protect her. Not the opposite. She loved him, and he never noticed. Now, it was all over; She was dead, and he couldn't do a thing about it. For the first time in forever, he was the convict of oblivion, and to him, murder.

"Ash..?" Clemont voice was faint and broken. It hurt him just as much, but Bonnie took it harder. She was left sobbing in her brother's arms.

Ash ignored them.

"Pikapi..."

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY." Nobody ever saw him like this, a broken hearted boy drowning his sorrow in the shirt of a once lively girl, who enjoyed cooking and acting. Who had no clue where she was going or what she was doing, nevertheless loved her Pokemon so.

He had no regrets of working hard, or training hard, or spending so much time with his Pokemon. However the one regret was brushing her off like chaff in the wind.

The howls of Delphox drowned the whole place out, until it grew silent, with just the rain to comfort them.

**oOOo**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the feels D:. But I hoped you liked it nonetheless! Please Review. :)**

**P.S. I am trying to get better at writing, so if I made mistakes, forgive me. =^.^=**


End file.
